Be my demon soul keeper
by Laughing Kitty
Summary: she just didn't want to kill anymore and he was just there for her pretty little soul, will he fall in love with her or will he just eat her all up. Please review and tell me if i should add a new chapter or not thanks for reading :3
1. Chapter 1

Hi there I'm laughing Kitty but you can call me Earz or what you want as long as it's nice…but whatever this has been on my mind for a few days so I just had to write this so thanks to you that are reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so…on with the story**

"Now I lay me down to sleep" it was a crash down stair, "I pray the lord my soul to keep" screams where heard and there was blood all on the walls of the hallway, "and if I die before I wake" The bedroom door opened, "I pray the lord my soul to take" she walk to the bed and there he was, the man she called papa lying in the bloody bed.

She frowned at it then walks back thought the bloody hallway, down the stair where her papa's family bodies laid and walk to the back yard where she found her cousin\brother waiting for her by her favorite swing. Hand in hand they walked thought the gates of hell where their father would be waiting for them. "We can't make daddy wait" he said as they walked pass the gate keepers and thought a hole that lead to a big red and white house.

"O-ok Neji-niisan" She said holding her breath when they walked into the hole, as soon as they made it thought the doors a man in all white greeted them and said their father was waiting in his office. They climbed up the stairs and turned down a few hallways to get to the study, neji opened the door and there he was.

"Hello my lovely children how are you this fine night" he asked while patting Neji's head, "We are fine father, as you have asked I killed them while Hinata told me where they were hiding" their father nodded then said, "did she do well on her test" Neji thought for a moment then nodded. "Very good, now you may go" they bowed then started for the door when he said, "And Hinata" she turned around with fear in her eye and a small frown" Well done my child" then he turned to finished his papers.

She smiled then walked to her room.

Um… hey it's me sorry I don't know what else to put so I stopped it here I hope you liked it. Please review, I need to know if I should go on or just leave it here but anyways thanks for reading.

*_Ich Liebe Dich* I Love You_*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I don't know but want reviews from. The last time I left you with a cliff hanger… well not really but whatever, this is chapter two of be my demon soul keeper so yay! Anyway this chapter it's going to be a time skip because in the first she is younger (about 7 or 10 years old you tell me which is better) and now she going to be maybe 16 or 18 (please tell me the ages I should make her, if you could be so kind) and in a demon high school, which is where she is going to meet Gaara.

_**DISCLAIMER: I laughing kitty do not own Naruto what so ever… if I did Hinata would be with the most awesome person on that anime**_

"_Today_ _is the day I have to go back to that fucking hell hole_"__she thought walking though the silver and white door going into her room to get ready for school. "Hinata are you up cuz' if you're not, I'm going to pull your ass out of bed" yelled her cousin from the living room of their apartment, they had moved out after her sister was born because her father said no weak person were allow in his house.

After Hinata and Neji killed their papa Hinata had got her powers and her father wanted her to kill Neji to test how strong her powers would be, she said no and he tried beat her half to death Neji had to come in and fight her father so he wouldn't kill her. They made a vow to never use their powers to kill after that, so far it is not going that well it started her first day of high school, some girls tried to kill her, Neji had stopped them, but not without using his power.

"Yea I'm up Nii-san" she yelled back, today she was going to wear her favorite blue and silver T-shirt and a faded pair of black jeans and her silver converse. "I'll be down in a minute Kay!" she yelled slipping on her black and gray deadmau5 hat and her gold and silver ear rings, she ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple before going outside to meet Neji and his new girlfriend Ten-Ten. Neji was wearing a brown and gold polo shirt with brown shorts and gold and yellow gym shoes, Ten-Ten had on a short cream and pink shirt with gray pants and pink adidas.

"Hey Hina what's up" Ten-Ten asked hugging Hinata "nothing, just trying to keep from killing someone on the first day back to school" Hinata replied while Neji and Ten-Ten got in the car "well I heard Sakura has already killed a girl for touching Sasuke" Neji said adding himself to their little talk "what! Already, come on now what's wrong with her" Ten-Ten yelled.

"I don't know but anyways I'll be flying today so bye" Hinata said pulling out a small sliver and light blue scythe like pen with a pair of gold wings "_Grow Acid Flower_" she called as it started to glow with a white light when the light faded it was a full size scythe. "We'll see you there Hinata" Neji yelled driving off; Hinata hopped on her scythe and started to fly away from the apartment.

"_Man it's been a long time _since _I've been this high up…I can see Sasuke_ _and Sakura walking together_" she thought, then out of nowhere she saw a flash of red and bright yellow from the corner of her eyes "Is that…Naruto…" she asked herself out loud "Hey Hinata why ya up there" Yelled Naruto waving her down "well I guess I should walk with them" she said slowly falling from the sky to land softly next to Gaara.

"Naruto what's up?" the scythe wielding female asked smiling at both the boys "Nothing just saw an old friend and wanted to see how he was doing" Naruto laughed out rubbing his head, Hinata waved at Gaara and he replied with a nod "Oh Gaara this is Hinata And Hinata this is Gaara" Hinata smiled but Gaara did nothing. "He just shy" whispered Naruto, Hinata smiled. "Oh well nice to meet you Gaara-san" Hinata put out her hand but Gaara just looked away.

Hinata felt odd when she put her hand down "Hey baka" Called a voice from far away, they look to the right and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming their way. "What's up Teme" said the fox beast waving, when they got close to the threesome Sakura exclaim "Naruto what I tell you about calling my Sasuke-kun a Teme huh?" shaking her balled up hand in his face.

"Hey Hinata where's your sister-I mean cousin at" Sasuke asked winking at Hinata which got him a glare form Gaara "_**Why is he winking at what's**__**OURS**__"_ screamed Gaara's inner beast "_She is not ours"_ replied Gaara trying not to let his beast over power him and kill Sasuke for winking at the blue haired demon next to him "_**she's not ours yet"**_ laughed out his beast "_Stup up and go away you son-of-a-bitc-"_

Gaara was pulled out his thoughts when Naruto pushed Gaara lightly "Hey are you ok Gaara you spaced out for a while" Asked Naruto "Yes" was his only reply "Well guys I guess I'll see ya'll at school…Oh and Hinata are your breast getting bigger, what bra size are you in now" asked Sasuke grabbing her right breast which got him a slap from Hinata "S-stop doing that S-Sasuke"

Sasuke and Hinata had been best friends since second grade she was the only one not trying to date him, they became quick friends. When they got in middle school Hinata started to get boobs so Sasuke made a game out of playing with her chest to see how she would react. To him it was a fun game but not for her she always got bulled and called "easy" or a "slut" because Sasuke did that to only her.

She was the only girl in the school with perfect breast that all the girls wanted and guys drooled over, Sakura was her main bully and Sasuke fangirl so whenever she was alone Sakura would try and beat her but Hinata would not stand for that. So one day Hinata used her powers and beat Sakura until she couldn't stand.

"Well, see you Hina-hime" said Sasuke leaving a red faced Hinata, a confessed Naruto, and a mad Gaara behind him and Sakura as they walked the rest of the way to the school. "Well come on you two we'll be late if we keep walking like this" Yelled Naruto running in fount of them "Last one to the school is a Pair of demon balls" Called Hinata hopping back on her scythe.

"Hey that's cheating Hinata" replied Naruto, Gaara was still walking at the same speed he had been "Come on Gaara its fun" Naruto yelled again before he called out his power "_Grow Fox Fire_" Then fire appeared at his hands and feet making him ran on all four very fast. Gaara was left behind "Whatever" was Gaara's replied before he called his own power "_Crush desire sand"_ Sand came out of nowhere before going under him making a sand wave that carried him next to the Two racing demons.

"Ah I see your joining the race huh Gaara?" Ask Naruto still running at a fast speed almost close to passing Hinata "Well he didn't want to be demon balls like you Naruto" Called Hinata from the sky which made Gaara look at her. They then made eye contact; Gaara got a flash of Hinata's child hood Before Hinata looked away with a light blush.

Soon they come closer to the school gates which made Naruto smile "Well I'll see ya'll demon balls at school " He said speeding up to pass Hinata "Come on Gaara we can't let that Baka pass us, COME ON" Yelled Hinata putting more power into her scythe. "**Come on kid our soon to be food called to us"** said Gaara's inner beast "_She's not our food"_ replied Gaara but that didn't stop Gaara from speeding up his sand to be neck to neck with Hinata.

Naruto looked back and didn't see them, then he heard a laugh from one side of him so he looked over and saw Hinata and Gaara passing him "Hey how ya'll get up here" Asked a confessed Naruto "we just used some more of our power" Gaara answer him very dryly. They all were neck in neck then they reached their hands out to be the first to touch the gate.

"I WIN!"

Hey sorry about that I just wanted to leave you with a little something something that would make you want read it a again and sorry for the first chap I was writing it at like 3 in the morning and went to sleep right after I was done so I didn't reread it, sorry if I confessed you I didn't mean to :`( please don't hate me and never want to review again. Oh and Thanks for reviewing like you did it made me happy maybe I can get a few more and one more thing if you could help me pick out their outfits and accessories, it would be kind and I would own you one big time anyways Thanks again .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I hope you liked chapter 2 of "Be my demon soul keeper" and look forward to this chap cuz' I was (not really its takes too long for me to think of the next chapter plot or whatever) hahaha anyway how have you been…great and I am sorry your pet bird died. (I'm so sorry I'm a little…odd but don't mind me) this chapter is going to be in Gaara's pov so YAY (he may be OOC but please don't be mad) and they're at the school and I bet you can't wait to see who won the race hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I kitty will never own this anime…but one day if I did I would give Hinata someone awesome that will love her X`)**

**NOW (**_**duhhh duhhh duhhhhhhh**_**) on with the story**

**Gaara's POV**

"I WIN!"

Hinata and Naruto yelled out, I stayed silent while we all touched the gate. It opened without us knowing and we fell to the ground, I was the first to fall then Hinata fell on me while Naruto on top of her. I Guess she could tell we were laying in a odd way by the way she was blushing, "Hahaha Hinata I knew you were a whore but I didn't think you would show it in school" Karin said while her groupies laughed at what I think wasn't funny.

"Stup the fuck up Karin before I kick your teeth in like I did Sakura" Hinata yelled pushing Naruto off her and putting her hand out to help me up. Karin smiled "Well little miss _badass_ I'm not that bitch, so don't think I am" when Karin was done she pulled out her sward and swung it at Hinata. Hinata moved out the way before punching Karin in the face "I know you're not Sakura because you're not as strong" I smiled then she pulled me up. "Hey Karin where do you come off calling my cute and cuddly Hina-chan your mother's name, huh?" come a deep and unhappy voice form behind Hinata "H-hi nii-san you didn't see what j-just happened mmhh" Hinata whispered looking up with hopeful eyes to this '_nii-san' guy. "_well my little cusin what are you ever talking about" he said, which she then smiled at him and was about to walk away before he said "I mean I didn't hear my kind, caring, _**and**_ loving little cusin curse and punch the crap out of another female" he finshed with a loving smile.

Hinata paled even more then she already was. "uh…y-you s-see…um nii-san…um…I" before Hinata could finsh, a loud bark was heard making everyone's heads turn to the same way the sound had come from, then out of nowhere a large white dog like animal jumped on Hinata and began licking her hole face until hoards of flying bugs came to pull the mutt off her. "Hey Hinata how's it been and oh sorry about him" said a boy with brown wild hair, triangle markings on both ceeks, and a wolf like smile wearing a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt that had dog ears that looked a lot like the dog's that jumped Hinata.

"Hey Kiba-kun, I've been fine and its ok I'm use to it, hey and thanks shino-kun for your help". Then stepped forward another guy but he was wearing a pair of cream shorts, what look like a black shirt whit a giant beetle with its wings opened on it, a long green jacket with the hold pulled over his head, and all black sunglasses. He nodded his head in a greeting.

"I see you three made it to school on time" called out the pink haired girl that was with the Uchiha, and speaking of the demon, he was with her too. When Karin saw Sasuke she got up and dusted off her deep red shirt and gold shorts before running up to him and smiling "Sasuke-kun you've come to get me so you could sit next to me at the Entrance ceremony, huh?" she asked overly happy. "_**NO one in their right mind would wait for someone like her,"**_ my beast cried out rolling around inside my mind laughing his ass off at his own joke. _"Stup up" _I yell at him trying to listen to what the boy that looks like a girl was saying to Hinata.

"Hinata I told you not to get into fights, are you trying to have _him_ after us again because I know I don't," he had whispered 'him' in a very firm voice that made Hinata look away. "I know but you saw her pull out her weapon and was trying not to get hurt, I'm sorry nii-san I'll do better next time" he looked away why she said sorry. "Hina bear you know I'm trying not to be too hard on you" he made her look up at him "I don't want him touching you again" he whispered so low the others did not him but I did.

"Why are all my lovely youthful students standing around here for Hurry up and get to the Entrance ceremony or you all will miss seeing the new teachers," Gai-sensei said waving us into the school.

**Uh, hey it's me your little Kitty and I'm sorry it's short I just didn't know what else to put for this chapter so I stopped it here and I hope it was a good spot to stop off at. Anyway, I hope you liked it and are looking forward for the next chapter of this story; I was thinking about putting Hinata's sister in the next chapter. If you could tell me how you feel about that, I would be happy…oh and who do you think is the person Neji was talking about, Please review and tell me how this chapter sounds to you and if I should continue with it. Thank you and BYE! (Sorry, for posting so late please forgive me.) **


End file.
